Consumer demands for microelectronics with decreased size and increased capability create ongoing design challenges for device manufacturers. A microelectronic device may include a number of components electrically coupled to a printed circuit board. For example, a printed circuit board may include one or more chips as well as decoupling capacitors that help to reduce excessive noise and memory errors in signals sent to and from the chip.
In storage devices that have a dual-channel interface, there may be high instantaneous switching current requiring multiple on-die capacitors, which can increase cost and current leakage.